


False Alarm

by TheSakuraTree



Category: Arcadia, Arcadia (Original Universe), Arcadia (Original World), Original Work, Tales of Arcadia, Tales of Arcadia (Original Universe), Tales of Arcadia (Original World)
Genre: Canonical Relationship, Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One-Shot, Pissed Lesbian, Short, Triggers, Useless Lesbian(s), useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Summary: This isn't a work written for you. It's written for me.
Relationships: Sappho (Original Character)/Tiffany (Original Character), Sappho/Tiffany
Collections: Tales of The Sapphic Sisterhood





	False Alarm

Sappho sat on a wide bed, staring across to the bedside table. She heard the splashing of water from her girlfriend in the next room. She reached out and plucked the Apple Watch®™ from the wooden chest of drawers in front of her. She knew her girlfriend's code shape, and she easily drew the curved heart Tiffany was always so fond of using. On the home screen, however, she paused, searching for the app that had caught her eye earlier that day. She noticed a deep blue dot and zoomed in, nodding as she saw the app icon. _N 2_, it said. Sappho tapped on the symbol. A small ring around the circular icon filled momentarily and then emptied once more. Sappho tapped and held the blue circle, watching as the ring curled all the way around it. Then, the center circle expanded its edges to fill the space between itself and the ring. At the same time, a red color crept from the edges of the circle to its center.  
  
In the shower, Tiffany felt a slight pressure in her throat, like a miniature burp, and rolled her eyes. Shutting off the water, she stepped out onto the carpet, still dripping water. Pushing the shower curtain aside, she strode to the door and reached for the doorknob.  
  
The watch began a slow countdown onscreen. The reddish hue washed out all color and black text appeared. 

`WHY NOT?`  
`_ _ _ _ _ _`

Staring at this prompt, Sappho held the watch, stunned. A small keyboard had popped up onscreen, but she had no idea what was happening, what was being asked, or any idea where to find the answer. She heard the door swing on its hinges and watched as her girlfriend, still fully naked, walked across the wooden floor toward her. Taking the watch from her open palms, Tiffany typed in a code as the watch began counting down aloud, "Five... Four... Three... Two..." As the countdown reached zero, the watch beeped loudly, acknowledging the correct passcode Tiffany had inputted. With a sigh, the girl turned the watch off again, turned and walked back through the trail of water she had left. 


End file.
